Cold wind
by Yumeless
Summary: Une simple marche silencieuse dans la nuit et le froid d'où il en sort une discussion à la fois banale et peu usuelle. Mais l'important, ce n'est pas l'époque mais le moment qu'on vit.


Bonne année à tous et à toutes ! \o/

Ceci est un petit os sans prétention dont j'ai eu l'idée ce soir même et je vous l'offre pour ce premier jour de la nouvelle année. :3

**Pairing :** Aucune. Pas de Yaoi ou autre ici.

* * *

Cold wind

Le réveillon du jour de l'an est un soir étrange. Plus la nuit avance et plus les bruit s'apaisent. Les pas s'éloignent, le brouhaha de la foule est remplacé par des chuchotements, les portes cessent de sans cesse se fermer et s'ouvrir. Il n'y a plus un son, si ce n'est celui qu'on perçoit dans les bâtiments éclairés. Mais il est facile d'en faire abstraction. Bientôt, seul le murmure du vent m'accompagne dans ma marche. La neige craque sous mes bottes et quelques flocons encore présents dans le ciel viennent me tomber sur le nez. Je les essuie aussitôt avant de souffler dans mes mains, libérant de la buée. Il fait froid. Je sens à peine mes doigts, j'aurais du prendre des gants.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel où seuls quelques nuages persistent. J'ai toujours aimé les étoiles aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, mais pour la première fois leur lumière me semble bien triste. C'est la première fois que je fais mon réveillon en solitaire. C'est étrange. Et aussi triste quelque part. Chaque année je le passais en compagnie d'Aqua et Terra. On se promenait tous les trois ensemble avant de finalement se réfugier chez le brun. Là, on grignotait alors les petits fours qu'avait préparé Aqua tout en regardant des émissions à la télé ou encore en jouant à des jeux vidéos. Une année ou deux on était allé chez Kairi qui organisait une fête avec tout le monde. J'imagine qu'elle doit être avec Sora et Riku en ce moment.

Baissant les yeux, j'observe un instant le sol immaculé. C'est étonnant que la neige ne se soit pas déjà transformée en boue, mais je suppose que c'est parce que je m'éloigne du centre ville. Peu de gens passent par ici, préservant ainsi un peu plus longtemps les chemins enneigés. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, admirant une dernière fois les illuminations de Noël.

Pour la première fois, je me promène seul. Cette année, Aqua et Terra se sont mis en couple. Bien sûr, je suis content pour eux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour l'un de l'autre, il était grand temps qu'ils se décident enfin. Toutefois, je suis un peu jaloux aussi... Car je savais ce qui allait se passer s'ils sortaient ensemble. Même inconsciemment, je serais mis à part. Les sorties à trois se font plutôt à deux à présent. Et comme je le pressentais, ils voulaient passer le réveillon ensemble. Oh, bien sûr ils ont voulu s'assurer que je ne serais pas seul. Mais j'ai menti. Je ne voulais pas leur enlever ce moment, alors j'ai raconté que Sora m'avait invité. J'aurais voulu que Sora m'invite. Comme ça, je ne serais pas là à errer seul dans la neige. Enfin, sans doute qu'il m'aurait invité s'il avait su que j'étais seul. Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne serait que Aqua et Terra cette année. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de quémander. Peut-être que j'aurais du au final.

Je souffle une nouvelle fois dans mes mains et les tapes un peu. Il fait vraiment froid. Je devrais peut-être rentrer à présent, mais je devrais alors repasser par toutes ces rues illuminées. Ces rues où dans chaque bâtiment il y a des gens qui se préparent à fêter la nouvelle année. Ça me déprimerait de devoir les voir, et c'est justement pourquoi je suis sorti. Pour marcher, pour m'aérer l'esprit et ne pas déprimer. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner tellement, car à chaque pas que je fais je sens que les larmes menacent de couler.

Je lâche un léger juron et me masse la figure. Je me suis mis tout seul comme un idiot dans cette situation, je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller. Et puis des réveillons, il y en aura bien d'autres. Ce n'est pas parce que j'en passe un tout seul que c'est la fin du monde. Il y aura d'autres occasions de sourire et de s'amuser, alors ça ne sert à rien de déprimer pour ça. Et pourtant... Parfois je déteste les traditions. Noël, les anniversaires, les réveillons... Si on n'en avait pas fait des jours importants les gens ne seraient pas tristes parce qu'ils les passent tous seuls.

« Ventus? »

Sursautant à l'entente de mon nom, je me retourne pour croiser une paire d'yeux bleus aussi surpris que les miens.

« Roxas? »

Oui. A quelques mètres de moi, c'est bien Roxas. Ses mèches blondes cachées par un bonnet gris avec un pompon blanc, une grosse écharpe en laine blanche autour du cou et des gants noirs aux mains. Il est mieux équipé que moi qui n'ait qu'une simple écharpe verte avec mon manteau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande-t-il en s'approchant.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-… Oui mais je l'ai posée le premier. »

J'esquisse un sourire à sa réplique. Il a toujours eu une bonne répartie.

« Je me promène juste.

-Le jour de l'an ? S'étonne-t-il.

-C'est pas encore le jour de l'an. Ça le sera dans... une heure, dis-je en regardant ma montre.

-Oui bon, la veille du jour de l'an. Si tu veux.

-Et donc ? Toi, que fais-tu ?

-… Ben. Un peu pareil en fait. Je me promène.

-Et après tu te permets de t'étonner ?

-Oh, oui.. marmonna-t-il.

-Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Axel, Xion, Marluxia et compagnie ?

-Et toi chez Terra ?

-J'ai posé la question le premier cette fois.

-… Oui mais je suis parti. Et toi ?

-Ils le font tous les deux cette année.

-Ils ne t'ont pas invité ?

-Pourquoi t'es parti ?

-Moi le premier.

-… Si mais j'ai dit que j'allais chez Sora pour qu'ils puissent rester tous les deux.

-Et j'imagine que Sora ne savait même pas que tu étais tout seul en fait.

-Bingo.

-Tu aurais du me le dire. Je t'aurais dit de venir avec moi.

-Je voulais pas déranger.

-Comme si tu allais déranger...

-Certes, mais je n'aime pas réclamer dans tous les cas. Et c'était à toi de répondre.

-A propos de... ?

-Pourquoi tu es parti. Lui rappelé-je.

-… Je fatiguais.

-Il est à peine plus de onze heures. On n'est pas fatigué à cette heure ci quand c'est le réveillon du trente-et-un. Et ta maison est dans l'autre direction en plus.

-Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Oui, justement.

-… Un point pour toi.

-Merci.

-Et donc ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-… C'est grave ?

-Non, non. C'est rien. »

Notre conversation prend une pause, juste le temps pour Roxas de regarder aux alentours.

« Il y a un banc, m'informa-t-il, on va s'asseoir ?

-Pourquoi pas. Ça sera toujours mieux que de rester debout dans le froid.

-On sera toujours dans le froid, juste assis.

-… Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Non plus. »

Sur ce, nous allons vers le banc. Bien sûr, il est recouvert par la neige. Il n'a pas du être utilisé une seule fois pendant ces derniers jours. En même temps, qui voudrait d'un banc froid pour se poser ? Puisqu'il a des gants et pas moi Roxas se charge de virer la neige.

Une fois que nous sommes assis, je fais une grimace. Le banc n'est pas que froid. Il est surtout humide. Aussitôt je fais glisser le bas de mon manteau sous moi pour me protéger. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir de froid les fesses trempées. Sans doute que Roxas non plus car il m'imite.

« Il fait froid, je lance.

-Oui. Tu veux un gant ?

-Non, merci. Ça ira.

-Comme tu veux.

-Et donc, pourquoi tu es parti ?

-… J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas de meilleur sujet de conversation. »

Il fait la moue, semble hésiter, puis lâche finalement un soupir. Ça me rassure. Si ça avait été quelque chose de vraiment grave il aurait refusé d'en parler.

« Et donc ?

-Ben... commence-t-il. Tu sais, Axel...

-Le grand roux qui te sert de meilleur ami ? Hm, moui. Je crois que je le connais bien.

-Très drôle.

-Je sais, merci. Il s'est passé un truc avec lui ?

-Plus ou moins.

-C'est à dire ?

-Bah, tu sais... Axel, il est... Enfin...

-Tu veux dire si je sais qu'il est complètement dingue de toi et que tu es la seule personne au monde qu'il fait passer avant sa petit personne ? Plutôt, oui. La question serait plutôt ; qui ne le sait pas ?

-… J'aurais pas dit les choses comme ça, marmonna-t-il, mais on va dire que c'est ça.

-Il y a eu un soucis ?

-C'est déjà un soucis d'avoir son meilleur ami amoureux de soi.

-Au moins t'es sûr qu'il ne t'abandonnera pas.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, je parle tout seul. Continue.

-Hm. Et donc... Tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu parler avec Demyx. Il a dit que ce soir il comptait se déclarer.

-… Il avait vraiment besoin de se déclarer alors que ça se voit à trois kilomètres à la ronde ? Enfin, mis à part ça, tu as dit quoi du coup ?

-Bah, rien.

-Rien ?

-J'ai pris peur et je me suis sauvé dès que je l'ai entendu dire ça.

-… Sérieux ?

-… Oui. Je sais, j'ai fui. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

-Lui répondre par exemple ?

-Et lui répondre quoi ? S'énerva-t-il. Désolé Axel, je suis pas gay mais restons amis ?!

-… En l'occurrence, oui.

-Comme si je pouvais... soupira-t-il. Si je lui dis ça je le perd. Même si ça se voit, tant qu'il ne me dit rien ça va. On peut rester ami... je peux faire comme si je ne savais pas. Mais s'il se déclare... je serais forcé de lui répondre. Ça ne sera pas la réponse qu'il voudra, je vais le blesser et on ne pourra plus être ami. Même si on essayait il y aura toujours un malaise entre nous. Ça ne sera plus comme avant. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il le dise.

-Compliqué tout ça.

-Tu l'as dit. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as de ne pas être moi.

-Encore heureux. Si j'étais toi ça voudrait dire que tu serais en train de te parler tout seul.

-Idiot, fit-il en néanmoins un sourire amusé. Mais si ça se trouve on était la même personne dans une autre vie. On se ressemble pas mal physiquement.

-La même personne ? Où tu as vu qu'une âme pouvait se diviser en deux ?

-T'as jamais regardé Card Captor Sakura ? Ils le font dedans.

-Je regarde pas des dessins animés pour petites filles.

-Naminé qui voulait que je le regarde avec elle quand on était plus jeune.

-Cherche des excuses.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Bougonna-t-il.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Enfin, si on parle de réincarnation ou d'autre vie, on était peut-être frère dans ce cas ? Ça me semble plus plausible.

-Qui serait l'aîné ?

-Je pensais à des jumeaux en fait.

-Jumeau ou non, y en a forcément un des deux qui né le premier.

-Pas faux. Moi dans ce cas ?

-Pourquoi pas moi ?

-Je suis plus âgé que toi de deux mois.

-… Mouais. Ça se tient.

-Plus que trente minutes.

-Pardon ?

-Avant qu'on ne soit l'année suivante, expliqué-je en désignant la montre à mon poignet.

-Oh. Tu as des bonnes résolutions pour l'année à venir ?

-Pas vraiment. Enfin, du moins j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'en faire. Je ne les tiens jamais. Et toi ?

-Mis à part éviter qu'Axel ne me fasse sa déclaration, pas vraiment. »

Je souffle une nouvelle fois dans mes mains. Elles sont glacées, je ne sens plus du tout le bout de mes doigts. En me voyant faire, Roxas retire l'un de ses gants et me le tend.

« Tiens.

-J'ai dit que ça allait.

-T'as les mains bleues. Mets ce gant si tu ne veux pas perdre un doigt. »

Je fais la moue mais accepte néanmoins et enfile le vêtement. Je dois avouer que c'est agréable. Il est encore emprunt de la chaleur de Roxas. Ce dernier attrape d'ailleurs ma main dénudée dans la sienne. Ses doigts sont chauds. Il me sourit doucement.

« Voilà, comme ça on se tient chaud mutuellement. »

Je lui rend son sourire.

« Merci, soufflé-je.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ven, quand tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande juste. Il n'y a de honte à avoir à demander un service ou un peu d'aide parfois.

-Tu parles par rapport au réveillon ?

-Un peu. Tu veux toujours te débrouiller tout seul et tu ne demandes jamais d'aide. Pourquoi ?

-… Je ne sais pas. Je suis comme ça, c'est tout.

-Hm.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un m'emmène. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai toujours voulu qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne me chercher.

-Tu parles... de quelqu'un qui serait amoureux de toi ?

-Non, pas vraiment. L'amour n'a rien à voir avec ça. Enfin, pas l'amour dans ce sens là. Juste... qu'on me tende une main. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi.

-Moi j'ai ta main. »

Je lui lance un regard étonné tandis qu'il lève nos deux mains jointes, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Moi je tiens ta main, et je ne la lâcherai pas. Alors si personne n'est encore venu te chercher, moi je t'emmènerais avec moi. »

Sur le coup, plusieurs émotions se bousculent en moi. De la gêne, de l'embarra, mais aussi de la reconnaissance, de la joie. Je souris à mon tour, plus timidement. J'ai presque envie de l'embrasser pour la peine, sans pour autant être gay ou quoique ce soit. Je ne ressens pas d'amour envers lui. C'est juste un sentiment de reconnaissance tellement fort qui m'envahit que j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule façon possible de lui montrer ô combien ses mots me touchent. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça.

« Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Tu sais, Ven, ce n'est pas grave si on loupe un jour de l'an. Ce n'est pas important qu'on oublie que d'ici peu, ça sera la nouvelle année. Ce n'est pas grave d'oublier Noël ou Pâques. Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas la période de l'année. Ça , il y en aura plein d'autres les années suivantes. Ce qui est important, c'est chaque instant qu'on passe. Chaque minute, chaque heure. Chaque seconde est unique. C'est ça qui est important, c'est ça qu'il faut chérir. »

Bien qu'étonné, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel discours de sa part, je hoche la tête.

« C'est vrai... soufflé-je. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon, mais ce n'est pas faux.

-Évidement que j'ai raison. Que ça soit le trente-et-un décembre ou le six août, ce n'est ça qui est important. La seule chose qui est importante c'est que tu ais passé un moment de joie. Et si aujourd'hui tu n'en as pas eu, il y en aura alors un demain.

-Tu commences à me perdre, mais je pense saisir ce que tu veux dire, dis-je en rigolant. »

Il rit un instant avec moi avant de lever les yeux au ciel. J'en fais de même. Les étoiles me semblent bien moins tristes que tout à l'heure.

« Si on a déjà été ensemble dans une autre vie, commencé-je, alors j'espère qu'il en sera encore de même pour la suivante.

-Oui. Je le souhaite aussi. Ça serait bien si tout le monde pouvait être là aussi.

-Même Axel ?

-Surtout Axel. Juste qu'il ne soit pas gay cette fois-ci, ça serait bien.

-Le pauvre, pouffé-je.

-Il s'en remettra, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Roxas.

-Mh ?

-Merci pour cette soirée.

-Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui te remercie. »

Nous nous faisons alors silencieux, observant simplement la toile céleste pendant de longues minutes. Il fait toujours aussi froid, et pourtant, je sens une vague de chaleur en moi. Je suis heureux.

« Roxas ?

-Mh ?

-Bonne année. »

* * *

Et voilà. En espérant que ce petit os vous aura plu, je vous souhaite une très bonne année et plein de bonnes choses.


End file.
